


Eletric Shock Therapy

by Peachy_Bumm



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Bumm/pseuds/Peachy_Bumm
Summary: Bandit is having trouble sleeping, seems his demons are creeping up on him again.





	Eletric Shock Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and I apologize for how short it is! I did all of it on my phone ;3;

CASE FILE: 7689567  
Patient Name: Dominic Brunsmeier  
Age: 42  
Sex: Male  
Nationality: German  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 149lbs

Does patient suffer from past trauma: Y  
Does it effect their work: Y  
Is patient currently on medication: Y

Doctor's Notes:   
Patient seems to experience frequent night terrors. Prescribed high doses of sedatives for this case.

Patient has been caught with contraband ie. Outside medication, illegal drugs/narcotics.

Final Essessment: 

Patient has suffered with the past trauma of brother's death, blames himself for the death and has lost contact with any relatives still living. Has attempted suicide but was stopped by fellow teammates.

Will receive therapy monthly through myself and the other medical staff on the base. Will give medication and have monitored by fellow squad members to see if worsened and need to be relieved from service should it get to that point.

Harry.

Numb. Numbness was a thing that he hoped for since that day he watched his own hands pull the trigger. Undercover jobs were never easy.. never go the way anyone exactly plans.. it's a tricky thing never dropping a mask you get so used to hold on your face day in and day out. 

He remembers the rain that day.. the way it tapped so lightly against the tin roof of the local gang's hide out. The way it didn't drown out the sound of the screams. The way it merely lightly added ambience to the screams of his twin. The twin who he had lived his entire life with, stayed with through military training. Who helped push him to go into the police force... pushed him to be a better man than what he ever was. Cedrick.. a man who lay slump in a chair waiting for the agony to end. He'd lost feeling in his lower half such a long time ago... how long had they'd been at this? A mere fifteen minutes? An hour? Three hours? Dominic lost count long ago.. but no.. he wasn't Dominic to this gang of thugs. There was a name he tried to squeeze from his brain so many times but each time it was spoke it stabbed him in the ears and caused a terrible pain in his chest even at the age of 42 he still panicked like a cat that had been dunked fully under water with no relief or sign of air in sight.

"Do it... Roderick."

Oh how he hated hearing that name, how he wished he could forever bleach it from his mind and tongue. How the name carried the memories of his brother... his brother Cedrick who he remembered was currently sitting like a vegetable twitching in a chair... mindless... back up was supposed to be here.. where was everyone?! Why was this on his hands?! He had been careful had he not? Covered every track, each corner, never slipped up not once. Why was he the one being given the gun? The name screamed at him again.. a clammy palm gripping the butt of the gun; a trembling finger unable to squeeze... they could see it, they would both die here and now wouldn't they? He wanted to turn, wanted to open fire on the four men crowding around him armed to the teeth.

It was like watching a new pack member being cornered and initiated. All of those hungry eyes watching for the fangs to be plunged into the throat of their prey. And Roderick was the one to spill the blood... 3.. 2...1

There was no way he could do this. No way he could force himself to the pull the trigger on his own flesh and blood. Honey brown eyes hiding behind squeezed lids until.. there came a push against his force on the gun. Cedrick... his head pressed flush against the barrel of the shaking pistol in his hands. His eyes never seemed more blue than in that moment. Never had he wanted to hug his brother so tight and tell him it would be okay that help was on the way... but he was fully aware... not all stories come without a sacrifice.

'Do it, Dominic.. it's okay..'

Never will that moment erase from his thoughts. Never will he be able to remove that memory.. that look in those blue eyes. The way the hole came so easily to his skull.. the way his entire weight slumped back against the chair and the blood dripped... and dripped.. and dripped over and over against the cracked asphalt of the hide outside garage. Dominic wanted to scream. Wanted to cry and hold the body.. wanted to touch him in hopes that it would bring his twin back.. hell he barely had time to hear the sirens and the sound of the doors and walls caving in around them as the armored teams of ment stormed the building like it was a castle.

And yet here he lay...

Tangled in sheets, honey brown eyes staring blankly at the ceiling like he had no purpose in the world. Like a zombie.. the sedatives being denied due to him actually wanting to try and sleep for once on his own. Bottles to the prescriptions long tossed away in a drawer of his bedside stand. How long had he been laying in this dark room surrounded by the sound of his teammates peacefully sleeping? What time was it? Whay day was it? His brain began to kick into overdrive. Heart throbbing in his chest.. spiking his breathing and finally causing him to sit up with a small but audible gasp. Sheets rustled, someone had heard him.. fuck if it was Elias he'd never hear the end of it.

But instead the small form that stirred and pulled from his bunk to come and settle next to Dominic was the youngest of them.. Marius Streicher. How long had he been awake listen to him toss in his sheets in this fit of terror?

"Breathe.. come back down before you talk, Dom.. it's okay. I'm going to touch you... okay?" The voice was tired.. he was obviously battling his own spell of insomnia but with a bunk mate shuffling around and grunting the entirety of the night probably didn't make it much better. Allowing his hand to lightly grab one of the older German's he let his thumb rub and trail ever so lightly; a way Dom does when he had his own panic attacks.

They stayed like that for only the universe knows how long.. but it wasn't long before Marius had settled him back into bed, Dominic's arm over his chest and holding him close to his person. Nose buried into disheveled blonde locks that had been torn apart by his own restlessness. The sound of leveled breathing coming between the two of them... finally able to find some form of sleep even if only for a few hours before their training sessions. Elias and Monika never asked questions.. never poked or pried because they've all dealt with their own demons at some point.

But for now, those demons were quelled and the silence of the night wrapped around the room like a thick blanket.. bringing peace and ease finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you made it to the end! Once again this is the first thing I've wrote in ages and I'm rusty and I apologize for how small it is! But maybe leave me a kudos and share with your friends! Thanks!


End file.
